supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josephine Rodkins
Biography Josephine Marisol Rodkins (born May 1, 2025) is the daughter of Christopher and Annabelle and the sister of Alexander, Courtney and Thomas. She starred in I Married a Queen at age 8. She is also a Christian at age 10. To help to improve her behavior, Annabelle and Christopher tried Teen Camp, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Theraputic Boarding School and Residential Treatment Center. Appearance She has long, brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. She has purple eyeshadow and red lipstick. She wears a green camisole, turquoise jeans and black converse sneakers. She also got braces. Her sleepwear is a purple nightgown. For her premiere of I Married a Queen, she wears a pink dress, pink hairbow and pink sandals. Personality She is a teenager who loves to cause mischief, smoking drugs and ruining holidays. Birthday Parties *1st birthday- -themed birthday party *2nd birthday- -themed birthday party *3rd birthday- -themed birthday party *4th birthday- -themed birthday party *5th birthday- *6th birthday-Sofia the First-themed birthday party *7th birthday-Regular Show-themed birthday party *8th birthday-Sleepover at the hotel *9th birthday-Muppets-themed birthday party with guest Fozzie Bear *10th birthday-Rainbow-themed birthday party *11th birthday-The Wonder Years-themed birthday party *12th birthday-Big City Greens-themed birthday party *13th birthday-Gossip Girl-themed birthday party *14th birthday-Pretty Little Liars-themed birthday party *15th birthday-Masquerade party *16th birthday-Star vs. the Forces of Evil-themed birthday party *17th birthday-'80s-themed birthday party *18th birthday-Peter Pan-themed birthdayparty *19th birthday-Ashley O-themed birthday party *20th birthday-It-themed birthday party (The 2017 movie version) Family Tree *Father: Christopher Rodkins (2000-) *Mother: Annabelle Rodkins (née: ) (1993-) *Brothers: Alexander Rodkins (2021-), Thomas Rodkins (2033-) *Sisters: Courtney Rodkins (2027-) *Aunts: Giselle Ferris (née: Gregor) (1994-), Michelle Sullivan (née: Gregor) (1996-), Artemis Wheeler (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Athena Finlock (née: Rodkins) (2001-), Brianna Goode (née: Gregor) (2002-), Geraldine "Gerald" Gem (née: Rodkins) (2007-), Emily Marshall (née: Rodkins, Jr.) (2009-) and Susan Carter (née: Gregor) (2011-) *Uncles: Simon Gregor, Jr. (1990-), Joshua Gregor (1997-), David Gregor (2001-), Lucas Rodkins (2002-), Desmond Gregor-Finlock (2003-), Samuel Rodkins (2004-), Finn Gregor (2005-), Alistair Rodkins (2006-), Michael Gregor (2008-), Edward Rodkins (2010-), Paul Rodkins, Jr. (2012-) and Mason Gregor (2015-) *Cousins: Lilian Gregor (2013-), Simon Gregor III (2015-), Cheyenne Gregor (2017-), Emma Gregor (2019-), Roger Ferris (2020-), Paula Ferris (2020-), Hazel Goode (2021-), Tate Gregor (2022-), Steven Gregor (2024-), Marcie Finlock (2025-), Hadley Gregor (2026-), Archer Gem (2027-) Amber Gregor (2028-), Kimberly Goode (2029-), Alexis Gregor (2029-), Jasmine Gregor (2029-), Winifred Gregor (2030-), Kiana Finlock (2031-), Emilly Marshall III (2033-), Prudence Goode (2034-) and Paul Rodkins III (2036-) *Grandmothers: Emily Gregor (née: Tobin) (1977-) and Victoria Rodkins (née: Houghton) (1966-) *Grandfathers: Simon Gregor (1978-) and Paul Rodkins (1965-) *Grandaunts: Prudence Charleston (née: Houghton) (1968-), Marilyn Piper (née: Houghton) (1973-), Winifred Gilmore (née: Tobin) (1979-), Beatrice Kone (née: Tobin) (1980-), Shirley Anne Trainor (née: Houghton) (1981-), *Granduncles: Joseph Houghton (1971-), Chandler Tobin (1975-), Kurt Tobin (1977-), Charleston Houghton (1978-), *Great-grandmothers: Lillian Tobin (née: Hamilton) (1952-2026) and Marisol Houghton (née: Mogul) (1945-2020) *Great-grandfathers: Montgomery Hamilton (1951-2028) and Edward Houghton (1944-2031) Relationships Miranda Keller: Her friend when she first met at Parkinson Junior High. Jessica McQueen: Her new friend when she first met at Parkinson Junior High. Ivory Quinton: Her only friend when she first met at Parkinson Junior High. Dionne Peters: Josephine hated Dionne's guts for slut shaming her, so she and Dionne assault each other, resulting as a punishment. She has met Dionne since West Yorkshire Disciplinary School because it is revealed that Dionne started many fights in the schools she goes to since 8th grade. Filmography Films *''I Married a Queen'' (2033) - Princess Lily TV Shows *''Family Life'' (2032) - Emmy Quotes *", TIME FOR YOUR F***ING TORTURE, B****!" *"If you don't get tortured, , I HOPE YOU DIE IN A NORTH KOREAN WAR!" *"GET BY !" *"I F***ING FORCED YOU TO WATCH !" *"I F***ING HATE UNCLE GRANDPA!" Trivia *Her full name is Josephine Marisol Rodkins **Her first name was named after a friend of Annabelle's and her middle name was named after her great-grandmother. *In Christmas 2038, she opened her presents to reveal a note from Santa. And in her stocking, she found coal. *For Halloween 2038, she was dressed as a Mad Hatter, but a Girl version of it. *She, along with Alexander Rodkins starred in over 8 commercials, appeared as guest stars on 6 TV sitcoms, 12 TV movies, 9 TV specials and even 10 movies. *She, along with Alexander starred in over 3 soap operas. *Her favorite movie is The Lego Movie *Her favorite TV show is Zoey 101 and Derry Girls *Her favorite color is pink *Her favorite singer is Hilary Duff *Her favorite band is One Girl Nation *Her favorite candy is Laffy Taffy *Her favorite book is Divergent by Veronica Roth *Her favorite song is "Sparks" by Hilary Duff *She is afraid of thunder and lighting, which she has Brontophobia. When she was seven, she was afraid of the thunder storms. *Her favorite activities are cosplaying, dancing, and watching TV. *Josephine uploads Vine videos and has a Vine account called JosieRodkins. *List of drugs she used: #Crystal meth #Marijuana #Heroin #Weed #Crack rocks *She was expelled from 2 schools: #Parkinson Junior High School for insulting the school staff for not letting her use the phone in class #Hillston Academy for Students Aged 11 Through 18 for smoking a cigarette in the girls' bathroom #West Yorkshire Disciplinary School for fighting with a female classmate as payback for slut shaming her *She currently attends West Yorkshire Therapeutic Educational Program. *After Alexander handed his Harry Potter books down to her after he finished reading all of the books, she finished reading all seven of them, so she handed it down to Courtney. *She has the same brain mixed with Sabrina-Brunetta Spears of the Spears Family, Alexandra Jenkins of the Jenkins Family, Nora Heart of the Heart Family, Chantelle McGregor from the McGregor Family, Holly-Cynthia Zagart of the Zagart Family and Queenie and Quinn Wright of the ****yourselvesoriwill**you-Wright Family. *Her nickname was "Stoner" (by Alexander), "Weed smoker" (by Courtney) and "Weed girl" (by Thomas. Future She was now a talented singer and actress at age 28. She married Garrett Rogers and have 2 kids, Selina (aged 11) and Rodrick (aged 8). Category:Teenagers Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Children Category:People Category:People born in 2025 Category:People born in May Category:People from UK Category:People from England Category:Children from UK Category:Children from England Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from England Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:People with Brown Hair Category:People with Blue Eyes Category:Christians Category:Villains Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Actresses Category:Alternative School Students Category:Therapeutic Educational Program Students Category:Disciplinary School Students